warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:"Defiance" Timeline (DAT)
Project talk:"Defiance" Time-Line (DAT)/Archive 1 New Characters Ok everybody, Supa has made a point that this things gonna get old unless we indroduce some new characters, heros and villians wo will represent each faction and the AT itself. Any ideas? I was thinking we can make a Serathi Commander in charge of the Invasion of the Milky Way. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 04:12, October 30, 2011 (UTC) That sounds interesting. Or may'be some Serathi ruler/king who ordered the invasion? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 05:47, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Actually I had an idea or an Chaos villian. I cant see Typhus as a good guy, so I thought we could have him try to hand over the legion to nurgle, he fails, Mortation kicks his ass, legion saved, Typhus is reborn and reeks bloody vengence. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 17:02, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Another thing, doesn't anyone think that the Eldar would see the invasion coming? I think so. And I have Konrad Curze seeing it too, but not sure of what it was. The Eldar could warn the E. of it like Eldrad warned Fulgrim of Horus's betrayal. Of course he doesn't put much faith into it. But then Konrad steps up and tells his mentor Fulgrim of his visions, Fulgrims decides to be a pal and vouches for him. A tad bit concerned now the Big E. informs the Ultramarines to stand ready incase something goes down. And the rest is history. :D Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 01:23, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Yeah..."Hey Saul, this is Fulgrim speaking. Can you do me a tiny favor and go take a small force and hold of a fleet of planets for a few weeks? Thanks, your the best bye!" XD Anywho, my other points? And does anyone else have something to say about it? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 01:40, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey everybody, does anyone have an opinion about the Eldar, Curze, and Sanguinus seeing the invasion coming? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 20:51, November 6, 2011 (UTC) I archived most of the talk page, since it was becoming gigantic. I need to get around to finishing up the Serathi article at least... Also, the matter of the Inquisition was never resolved. Malleus and Hereticus should merge, I think, into a single Chaos battling Ordo, and a new Ordo should be made as a replacement third. Totalimmortal 06:12, November 13, 2011 (UTC) So it would be Ordo Malificus and Ordo Xenos? And some mystery ordo to make sure the astartes dont rebel. And what of my many previous, unanswered comments. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 06:22, November 13, 2011 (UTC) I thought I answered all of your comments? I'll go back and check again Totalimmortal 06:23, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, it looks like I covered everything...? Totalimmortal 06:32, November 13, 2011 (UTC) You covered the whole Eldar, Curze, Sanguinius forseeing the invasion? The part about Typhus being evil and his role? The possible Serathi characters? The epic Fall of T'au proposal? And the subsequent shattering of the Tau races resulting in grittier and badass replacements? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 06:39, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Regards - Err... No.. xD I didn't see those, BUT, I will address them now. 1) Forsight is overrated. 2) Typhus has been addressed before I think. I like the idea of him converting to Nurgle, trying to convert the rest of his legion, then getting his ass kicked by Mortarion. 3)Serathi characters I DID address! :D. Remember? I said maybe a list of admirals along with a summary of what each one did. 4) Hasn't that always been the idea for the Tau? Also, I had a new idea for them. While the Imperium is more focused on the Serathi, the Tau begin subtley colonizing new worlds, making them slightly more of a factor than they would have been. Totalimmortal 06:45, November 13, 2011 (UTC) #Well as for foresight I thought that the Eldar would see the invasion coming. And I have Konrad Curze seeing it too, but not sure of what it was. I was thinking that the Eldar could try to warn the E. of it like Eldrad warned Fulgrim of Horus's betrayal. Of course he doesn't put much faith into it. But then Konrad steps up and tells his mentor Fulgrim of his visions, Fulgrims decides to be a pal and vouches for him. A tad bit concerned now the Big E. informs the Ultramarines to stand ready incase something goes down. #For for Typhus, yeah I decided that, and then he returns as a recurring villian and Daemon Prince. #The Serathi characters, nobody really did anything about it. #And as for the Tau, I thought we could right some epic Fall of T'au battle. THEN their would be these badass versions on the Tau, more practical and tough. In desperation, the E. allows them through the Wall to help fight the Serathi. Does that sum it up? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 06:51, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Maybe have Sanguinius foresee the invasion as well, since he has more power as Warmaster. He tells Guilliman that somethings about to go down, so the Ultras go stand ready, conquering worlds in the Eastern Fringe as they go. That Tau idea would work. I still think they should find their own worlds, though, so they can attempt to rebuild their empire. Totalimmortal 06:56, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Sounds cool. And yeah he see it too. The Eldar see it first and see E. as their best hope and Eldrad tries to warn him, though the confrontation is not bloody, E. points out that he has no reason to believe them. Then Curze sees things. He tells his his friend and mentor Fulgrim about it, Fulgrim believes him, so together they bring this to the attention of E. Now E. is paying more attention, the deal is sealed when Magnus and finally Sanguinius see things. The evidence undeniable now, he tells Guilliman and the 13th to stand ready, confident that the largest legion can hold its own. hehe. As for the Tau, yeah, as part of the treaty, the Tau are allowed to colonize worlds, but its tough when the line is constantly pushed back. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 07:11, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Here's what I see for the Tau: the Imperium grants them sanctuary (for now at least) and gives them reservation worlds. The Tau secretly go off and claim more worlds where the Imperium has less/no presence. This continues to work until they finally have a mini-empire built up, and the Imperium finally notice. Rather than making a new enemy, they make a treaty with the Tau, allowing them to maintain their empire, but not expand. Totalimmortal 07:15, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Sounds cool. Though the new empire would constantly be pushed back in face of the Serathi. And as for the whole "seeing it coming thing"? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 07:18, November 13, 2011 (UTC) I'll get back to you on that, I need to brainstorm a bit. Totalimmortal 07:19, November 13, 2011 (UTC) K -DirgeOfCerberus111 07:20, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Latest Proposal OK me and Viva have been talking and have a few ideas for DAT. #Forseeing the Invasion. Eldar would see the invasion coming. And I have Konrad Curze seeing it too, but not sure of what it was. I was thinking that the Eldar could try to warn the E. of it like Eldrad warned Fulgrim of Horus's betrayal. Of course he doesn't put much faith into it. But then Konrad steps up and tells his mentor Fulgrim of his visions, Fulgrims decides to be a pal and vouches for him. Then his mind is made up when Sanguinius and Magnus pitch in their visions. A tad bit concerned now the Big E. informs the Ultramarines to stand ready incase something goes down. Less than a year later the Great Invasion begins. #Tau become a tough and gritty refugee race. We have one Tau commander (Farsight) remaining to become the overall leader of the Tau. Commander Shadowsun (in current time) becomes the military leader. I like both ideas. if I may offer some input, I feel that them knowing for sure about the invasion before it comes is not a good idea. Instead of definate visions of the Invasion, said individuals could percieve a set of forboding omens, and shadowy visions of a non-descript threat. This would make it more realistic when the Imperium is caught flat footed, and help to build the tension for the arrival of the Serathi. I really like the idea for the Tau. Who knows? Maybe they could have a relationship with "Defiant Zeke" if I decide to go ahead with him. Supahbadmarine 21:15, November 19, 2011 (UTC) As for the forseeing thing, yeah thats what I had in mind. The Imperium is caught completely off guard and the Ultramarines destroyed, its just that the UM were unintentionall put right in their path (and slowed them down). And adding Zeke would be fun! A little humour in this would be nice! And I am so going for the badass refugee tau idea. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 21:27, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 21:27, November 19, 2011 (UTC) I am glad that you like the idea of an Ezekiel for this timeline. To be truthful I am still in debate about whether I will make him. I have ideas for alternates in both DAT and EoM, and I am debating which to choose. I am also trying to add some uniqueness to both by giving them different retinues in the respective timelines. I do however know how I am going to change their basic stories. Supahbadmarine 21:37, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Go for it. And another matter has turned up that me and Viva are at odds (kinda over-exaggerating). I want to have the Ethereals wiped out. Resulting in a more practical version of the Tau. Viva want most of them wiped out. They would rule as a secretive council, and Farsight/Shadowsun would be figureheads. Resulting in a (and I quote) "cooler and evilish" version of the Tau. Opinions? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 23:00, November 19, 2011 (UTC) If you want something really unique with these Tau you could do both. The Tau could split into two factions as a result of differing ideas about how the race should move forward after their near extinction. One group could be ruled by the remnants of the Ehtereal Caste. The other could be a more independant group lead by Shadowsun. This would add something unique, as there is no internal strife within the Tau of the main timeline with the exception of the Farsight Enclaves, a faction that has not been elaborated upon by GW. I hope that this helps. Supahbadmarine 23:07, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Ah compromise, what a wonderful thing. I love it! Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 23:11, November 19, 2011 (UTC) For a little something extra you could have it that Viva's faction is plotting to assimilate your faction by either force or coercion. Supahbadmarine 23:17, November 19, 2011 (UTC) I'd imagine so. So may'be the practical faction is the one "working" with the Imperium. And the Ethereal faction aint? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 23:22, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Could be. You are going to have to come up with names for both factions. Also they could just be independant. Their world is far to the galactic east. It would be likely that they would be situated beyond the Iron Wall, acting as a force that is resisting the Serathi with their space. Your faction might support Imperial operations behind enemy lines in return for material support. Supahbadmarine 23:27, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Names we need. Neo-Tau Empire? Or something. And yeah thats what I was thinking, seperate factions and all. Perhaps this could be a Tau civil war? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 23:29, November 19, 2011 (UTC) That might be a viable idea, but i think they should have on again off again aggression. Both faction are located firmly within Serathi controlled space. They would likely try to avoid all out war when possible, as they would both want to save resources in order to be able to turn back Serathi aggression. However they would perform covert operations against one another, and occasional skirmishes. Though the occasional all out war would break loose, it would always end prematurely due to the need to protect themselves from the Serathi. Thoughts? Supahbadmarine 23:43, November 19, 2011 (UTC) On again off again agreesion sounds good. As for location I think they should be behind the Wall. The pratical faction (need a name darn it) could be the ones who see working with the Imperium as their best shot. The conservative faction wants to maintain their power and way of life (the annoying way). Thus they cause problems for the Imperium and friends. And the practical guys could be the tough and gritty ones. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 23:51, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Your Tau, your pick. Supahbadmarine 23:56, November 19, 2011 (UTC) hi guys, just wondering what's happening with the custodes? Trulyrandom 00:04, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Hello! Well their probably being some elite shock force and guarding the Emperor. EDIT: I'll atleast start the Tau faction page. But I need a name. And I really want a epic Fall of T'au page. The death of Weeabo! >:D Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 00:05, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Macragge Crusade? Sup everybody, I was thinking. There were many offensives in our timeline. I was thinking at one point, for some time, Macragge could have been recaptured? Perhaps with the invention of the Mk 11 or 12? Of course it will be a bloody and apocylitic campaign but so years or decades it back in Imperial hands. Then later on their driven off again. Opinions? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 02:59, November 28, 2011 (UTC) I think that would be a great idea. Adding to that, how about the Emperor builds a memorial to his lost son upon reconquering Macragge. Another interesting idea is that maybe he commissioned a Chapter honouring the memory of Guilliman, and what the Ultramarines once were before their loss drove them insane. Each of the remaining Primarchs could offer a small portion of their Legions Gene-seed. Supahbadmarine 03:25, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Heh, a chapter with all the primarchs gene-seed, its about time someone did it. XD They could be devoted to taking down the Fallen Legion. The White Legion? Kind of mocking the Black Legion. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 03:28, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Maybe. It's certainly something to look forward to planning. Supahbadmarine 03:31, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Already brain-storming! And the memorial is a definately. Though the Serathi will take it back I assume? And may'be the Imperials refuse to surrender it again and destroy it? The FL will be pissed. EDIT: Also Total is working on a story page for the DAT. And we need to think of a name for some Serathi Commanders. One who is in overall command, one for Macragge, one for the Fall of T'au, etc. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 03:34, November 30, 2011 (UTC)